Poison
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Gosto de chuva." RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO DA FANART. PeinxKonan . Hetero, art 11 30COOKIES, SET OUTONO, TEMA 07: CHUVA


_**Poison**_

Acendeu a vela à sua frente. O _origami_, jogado ao seu lado. O som da chuva fora da caverna, e a ausência dos passos dele. Quanto tempo teria daquela vez? O suficiente.

Pegou o papel entre as mãos, com muito cuidado para não desdobrá-lo, e deixou o fogo tocá-lo. Desmanchá-lo. A ponta do origami (da _flor_) escurecendo-se com o contato. O branco tornava-se negro, consumido pelos tons de laranja. E ela tinha olhos azuis.

"_Konan, está aí?"_

As pétalas de papel se desdobrando aos poucos. Papel branco e negro e laranja e os olhos dela. Os olhos dela parados ali, apenas olhando, apenas esperando.

Pôde sentir quando ele passou as mãos por seus ombros, tirando-lhe a capa. Sem se mover, sentiu os dedos dele deslizarem por sua pele. Konan fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Mãos frias, o _origami_ se transformando em nada. E o leve toque do fogo em seus dedos.

* * *

Ela morreria, sem dúvida.

Naquelas noites que passavam em silêncio, somente com o barulho da chuva, ele se lembrava disso. Konan nunca gemia; mordia o lábio com cuidado para não deixar escapar um som. Às vezes, chegava a se ferir. Mas nunca parava. E o sangue escorria, pequeno e insignificante, tocando a pele.

Ele gostava do sangue.

Costumava passar os dedos sobre ele, manchando-os. E então deslizá-los sobre a pele dela, a pele dela, a pele _dela_ e todos os seus detalhes. E os dedos que ele próprio manchara passavam a sujá-la, com o próprio sangue. Fazia-a repugnante, pelas pontas dos dedos. E lembrava-se, lembrava-se muito vagamente, que ela não era como ele.

Ela morreria.

Deuses não morrem. Deuses são eternos. Mas Konan não era uma Deusa. Era um anjo, e essa era sua maior desvantagem: não durava para sempre. Era finita. E um dia, talvez não muito distante, Pein a veria morta. A pele gelada, o corpo apodrecendo com o tempo. Da mesma forma que não poderia deixar que acontecesse com ele. Mas, para Konan, era inevitável. Sabia, sempre soube. Ela era efêmera, era mortal. Não tinha seu poder. Não viveria para sempre, como ele.

Ela tinha gosto de chuva.

* * *

"_Ainda não pode me responder?"_

Ele não a encarou. Apenas recolocou a capa, parecendo indiferente. Pegou o papel (_flor) _queimado entre as mãos.

"_Responder o quê?"_

Konan manteve o olhar sério, mas mordeu o lábio inferior novamente. As palavras de Pein eram tão vazias quanto seu silêncio.

"_Você sabe."_

"_Sei, é?"_, não havia um sorriso no seu rosto. Não era uma zombaria.

"_Quem é você? Nagato ou Yahiko?"_

Ele a encarou.

"_Sou Pein."_

A voz sem emoções, o olhar que nunca mudava. E os cabelos. Os fios tão alaranjados quanto o fogo que tocava suas mãos.

* * *

Gosto de chuva. O sangue manchando seus dedos e o corpo dela, o corpo dela pelo qual ele passava as mãos, os lábios e sentia. E provava-a, gosto de chuva, gosto do sangue, aquele sangue nojento e sujo e ela. _Ela._

Era feita de papel, um _origami_ mal dobrado que se desmanchava no fogo. Tinha _textura_ de papel. E não cortava. Não cortava porque cortes não têm outra finalidade a não ser sangue, e os dedos dele _já tinham_ sangue. Dela. De papel. Papel branco, papel sem cores, papel que amolece na chuva.

_Chuva._

Quando ele a provava, sabia. Era sabor de chuva, água que vinha do céu. Formada na Terra; bela, as gotas espalhadas pelo corpo dela, sem deixar um detalhe. E eram _tantos_ detalhes, tantas gotas, uma chuva que nunca parava de cair.

Queria poder tocá-las.

Mas não podia. Elas se dissolviam, como a chuva ao tocar a terra. Então, preferia sujá-las. _Sujá-las_. Sujá-las até não serem mais puras, sujá-las até serem parte dela. Até não serem mais nada.

E prová-las. Deslizar os lábios sobre elas, o gosto espalhando-se. Só durava alguns momentos. Até ele absorver as gotas, e então começava a sujá-la. Com o sangue dela, repugnava-a, fazia-a nada. Lábios de papel que se dissolviam com o fogo e gotas manchadas de vermelho.

* * *

"_Ainda pensa naquilo?"_

As chamas devoravam aos poucos o _origami_ daquela vez. Talvez Konan tivesse algum prazer secreto em assistir, cogitou ele. Chuva podia apagar fogo, mas ela não era chuva, só tinha seu gosto.

"_Não há o que pensar. Só haverá quando puder responder a minha pergunta."_

Ele caminhou até sentar-se ao lado dela. O papel queimava à sua frente. Se Konan gostava de vê-lo destruído, Pein gostava de observá-la naqueles momentos. As mãos dela também pareciam de papel sob o calor do fogo. Como se também pudessem desmanchar-se naquele contato.

"_Eu já lhe disse."_ Mas ela sacudiu a cabeça.

"_Ou você é Nagato, ou é Yahiko. É isso que pretendo descobrir."_

"_Sou Pein." _Ele se aproximou de Konan, descendo as mãos pelo corpo dela. Os cabelos, o pescoço, os ombros. E os lábios, os lábios dele. Gosto de sangue e chuva. "_Nada além disso."_

* * *

Nas primeiras vezes, era salgado. Com a junção do sangue se tornava doce. E depois passou a ser nada.

Nada. Nada escorria pelos lábios dele, tocava-lhes e era provado e tinha _sabor._ E ele entendia esse sabor, ele entendia o que era. Ele sabia. Primeiro julgou ser o sangue, mas depois soube das gotas. Gotas de chuva não têm o mesmo gosto das de água. Gotas de chuva simplesmente _não têm._ E ela também não tinha.

Ele gostava disso. Ela era feita de papel mal dobrado e tinha gosto de _não ter_. Era uma junção de coisas opostas, como ele. Não era nada. Um anjo mortal feito de papel manchado de sangue. E de gotas de chuva.

Ele passava os dedos pela textura de papel e sentia ela se segurando para manter o silêncio. Levantava a cabeça, passava o polegar pelos lábios e manchava-se. E manchava-_a_, sujava-a com aquela tinta vermelha para poder prová-la. Os sons das gotas de chuva caindo fora do esconderijo, como os gemidos que ela era incapaz de deixar escaparem. E a dor. A dor nos lábios dela, nos olhos _fechados_ dela, e principalmente no gosto. A chuva ardia em seus lábios.

Naqueles momentos, amava-a.

* * *

Uma vez, ela falou.

Aquela pergunta já tantas vezes respondida. Mas ela teimava em continuar. Porque não acreditava. Não acreditava que ele poderia ser nada. Somente quatro letras, jogadas numa composição aleatória.

"_Quem é você?"_

Não acreditava que poderia amar nada.

E ele respondeu. A mesma resposta para a mesma pergunta, porque as coisas entre eles jamais mudavam. Como a chuva incessante caindo lá fora.

Passou os dedos pelos lábios dela. O toque do sangue. E dela, dela, dela.

"_Sou Pein."_

Ela amava o nada. Ele amava a chuva.

* * *

A primeira gota.

Vinha sozinha, caindo e espalhando-se pelo chão. Pein observou-a e ergueu os olhos para o céu. Não se moveu. Não sorria.

A segunda gota.

Veio rapidamente, e uma pessoa normal não repararia em seu trajeto, mas Pein pôde vê-la perfeitamente. E os reflexos que ela tinha ao sol.

A terceira, e a quarta, e a quinta. E muito mais.

Eram várias gotas e ele observava, quase interessado. Não demoraram a molhar seus cabelos e suas roupas, também. Geladas e rápidas. Pein podia sentir cada uma delas. E nenhuma tinha textura de papel.

Estendeu a mão e a abriu. As gotas foram caindo, uma por uma. Ele as contava. O olhar ganhava um brilho doentio, assustador, como ele próprio. Sabia disso. Não se incomodava nem um pouco.

Ele ergueu a outra mão. As gotas caíam sobre ela, também, mas não deu atenção. Observou a palma aberta molhada pela chuva.

E deslizou os dedos sobre ela.

Não havia toque; desmanchavam-se a mera aproximação das pontas dos dedos. Pein fechou os olhos e procurou senti-las. Mas não pôde. Ele _nunca_ pôde.

Fechou as mãos, todas as gotas misturando-se entre a palma e os dedos. _Sou Pein_, ele podia se ouvir, em meio à falta do toque e a água gelada. _Nada além disso._

Por fim, jogou a cabeça para trás e olhou para o céu. Fechou os olhos, já molhados. Abriu a boca.

E o gosto não foi o mesmo que sentia todas as noites.

* * *

Talvez fosse a textura de papel. Talvez fosse o eterno silêncio, quebrado apenas pelas gotas caindo. Talvez, talvez. Não se importava exatamente, mas sabia que era _alguma coisa_. Havia alguma coisa no gosto de Konan. Viciava.

E talvez fosse isso mesmo. Ele estava viciado, viciado naquele gosto de chuva, naquele gosto de nada. Os lábios de papel e o sangue sujo. Era daquilo que precisava. Necessitava. Queria. _Sentia._

Ela nunca o tocou.

Nunca. _Ele_ a tocava, provava-a com os lábios e as pontas dos dedos. Sentia-a. Nisso ela também era como a chuva. Konan não tocava, era tocada. Não provava, era provada. E, definitivamente, não sentia – _era sentida_, por ele. Somente por ele, por ele e seus cabelos cor de fogo.

Ela tinha medo.

* * *

"_Por favor, me responda."_

A súplica humilhante, justamente pela voz não contar qualquer emoção. O _origami_, dessa vez um pássaro, morrendo pelo fogo. Talvez ela se identificasse com ele, no final das contas.

"_Por favor."_

Ela tinha medo.

Tinha medo de tentar tocá-lo. De senti-lo. Você não sente o fogo, você deixa as chamas dele te consumirem, porque é isso que ele faz. E foi isso que ele sempre fez.

"_Eu já lhe disse."_

Continuou fazendo, até o fim.

* * *

Às vezes, ele não se contentava com o sangue dos lábios.

Machucava-a com os dentes. As mãos. Ele feria e sujava a ambos, a ele e a ela e ao _gosto dela_.

Ela era toda chuva.

Podia envolvê-lo com a água, o frio óbvio e comum. Cada um de seus detalhes, esculpidos em papel, papel que queimava com o toque dele. E ele era toque e ela era gosto naquelas noites, aquelas noites em que a junção de _nada_ parecia _muita coisa._ Coisas demais. Detalhes demais, papel ferido com pinceladas de tinta vermelha. Tinta vermelha que era o sangue dela. O sangue dela que ele espalhava pelo corpo, fazendo-a finita. Fazendo-a suja.

Suja como ele gostaria que fosse. Como ele sabia que era.

* * *

"_O que foi?"_ perguntou, sentindo seu olhar.

Ele deu de ombros.

"_Nada."_

E efêmera, é claro. Efêmera.

* * *

Ele não se surpreendeu. Não era estúpido. Sabia daquele final, sempre soube.

O corpo caído no chão. As pessoas chorando, pelo _Anjo que se foi_. E a chuva. Molhando-a, cada detalhe de seu cadáver. Lavando seu sangue. O sangue que sujara seus dedos tantas vezes, ali sujava a própria chuva.

Pein aproximou-se e levantou-a devagar. Os lábios dela não estavam manchados.

Pein entrou na caverna. A vela esperando para ser acesa pareceu sorrir para ele, mas foi ignorada. Ele caminhou até lá e pegou o _origami_ caído entre as mãos. Seu vício, pela última vez.

Ele estendeu as mãos. Não estavam vazias.

A primeira gota.

E a segunda. E a terceira. E a quarta. E a quinta.

Molharam o _origami_. Desmancharam-no. Pein jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, os lábios entreabertos. As gotas que escorriam do papel caíam sobre ele. Amava-as, uma a uma, mas faltava o gosto.

O sangue. O papel. O veneno da chuva. Konan matou a si mesma, e Pein era viciado na morte.

* * *

**N/A:** Oi, né? Então, depois de ver as fanarts perfeitas do concurso, decidi que tinha que participar. E a PeinxKonan era tão babante que não resisti. Aproveitei e fiz para o 30cookies também, set Outono, tema 07.Chuva. Amo o casal e há tempos queria escrever algo deles. No geral, gostei da fic, mas acho que ficou um pouco repetitiva... Bom, isso são vocês que vão julgar. (Y) Espero as reviews.


End file.
